Angelic Love
by nevvi.david
Summary: Pit and Zelda are falling for each other, but they won't say so. Who wil confess first?
1. Chapter 1

**Angelic Love**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers Brawl is property of Nintendo. I only own the story idea.**

Pit panted hardly, wiping the sweat dribbling down his face. He lifted himself from the ground and looked at Link, who plucked a bomb from his bomb bag. He threw it, but Pit escaped the explosion by activating his shield. He attached his dual blades and shot the Hylian with an arrow.

"Ow! Man, quit dodging my attacks and using those arrows on me!" Link screamed. He took out his bow and shot an arrow, only to have it sent back to him by Pit's Mirror Shield. "Argh! What's the point in fighting you if I can't even hit you?!"

"I'm sweating bullets over here just avoiding your attacks." Pit chuckled. Link threw his sword at the ground angrily. The villagers and animals in the background stopped rooting for their favorite Smasher and stood silent. Pit noticed Link's frustration, then regretting his joke. "Do you want to quit?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Let's go." The two exited the Smashville stage, back to where Zelda was watching them duel.

"Link, are you okay?" she asked. She ran up to him and held his hands.

"I don't know." Link freed himself from her grip and walked away, Pit scratched the back of his head, thinking, _Did I tick him off?_

"I apologize for his attitude. He gets pretty mad when nothing goes his way." Zelda smiled with an awkward look on his face. "He'll get over it."

I forgive him."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

Zelda giggled softly. "I have to go…bye!"

"B-bye." The angel waved goodbye to Zelda as she strolled away. _I wonder why Link is mad_, he thought. After going outside, he began to hop all the way up to Angel Land. The air became cooler as he got higher. _I can't wait to get home_

…

"Welcome back, Pit."

"Hello, Lady Palutena."

Palutena claimed Pit's weapons and spilled a pot of hot water in a tub. "You've improved in defending yourself. But I can see one person isn't too happy about it." Pit slipped into the tub after removing his clothes. "Yeah...but I won't make a big deal out of it. We're best friends."

"Yes, you are. You should rest after you've bathed yourself. I heard there will be brawls tomorrow."

"Yes, Lady Palutena." Pit played around with his wing feathers, sighing. _I think I know what she means by "brawls" tomorrow. Man, she's talking about the freakin' Brawl Games._

**I know this chapter wasn't the best debut chapter. The next should be better.**


	2. Pit Realizes His Feelings

**When I saw how painfully short the first chapter was, I became slightly embarrassed with it. This one is much longer.**

**Oh, yeah! And thank you so much for the review. It made my awesome day the best day ever. I nearly screamed XD**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers is property of Nintendo. I only own the story idea.**

"Pit, its' time to wake up." Palutena brushed the angel's face as he slept in his bed. He shuffled around, ignoring her command. She shook him little harder. "Pit, your weapons are by the doorway. I suggest you hurry up and get going to the Smash Mansion."

"Yes…I'll get up right away." He stretched his wings and looked at the calendar. "I guess I'll be gone all month. Bye." He changed into his day clothes and smiled at himself in the mirror. _The Brawl Games start today._

The Brawl Games is the third entry in the _Super Smash Brothers_ history. They did many activities, the biggest event being the Tournament. The events for _Brawl_ are: Tournament, Classic Mode, All-Star Mode, Event Match, Target Smash, Home-Run Contest, Multi-Man Brawl, and Boss Battles. All require the skill of every Smasher—they must have the strength to make it through every event.

"I wish you good luck, Pit. Be safe, have fun, enjoy yourself." Palutena hugged him, and then he gathered his weapons and made his way to the door. _I hope good luck really comes to me. I'll need it. _"I'm off!" He pushed the door open and jumped into the clouds. The creamy, yellow fluff tickled his skin as he flew past. _I'm excited! The other guys must be, too!_ He thought of his best friends, especially Link. _I hope he's feeling better today…oh, well. I can't wait to see them!_

After some time, he finally made it to the Smash Mansion. There were many other Smashers there, including a beaming Link. Pit dashed over to him and embraced him. Link gasped and returned the hug. "Hey, Pit! I'm so happy that you've made it here!"

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Of course not! Man, the games have to start sooner. Master Hand, hurry up!"

A feminine voice joined the conversation. "It's Link's third time in the games and he still gets so impatient. Hi, Pit." Zelda shook the angel's hand softly.

"I'm guessing everyone is. After all, there are a lot of newcomers, including me." The princess smiled kindly to Pit. He observed her delicate features: the pale, porcelain skin, her glossy, chocolate hair, and her sapphire eyes. _Whoa…this is my first time really looking at her. She's so pretty. _

"Smashers, listen up!" Master Hand announced. "The Brawl games start today. I'm sure everyone has trained for this. Am I correct?" Every Smasher nodded their heads in unison. "Thank you. For those who have been around in the first and Melee event, I am sorry to say the tournament will not be the first activity, like they were the last time. To get the newcomers warmed up, we will start with simple activities. Target Smash is the first on the list. Be ready at about eleven in the morning."

Zelda checked a nearby clock. "Nine o' clock. So we've got three hours. Pit, do you want to walk around with Link and I?" She asked. Pit nodded and the three began to stroll the yard of Smash Mansion, chattering away. "I heard that we'll be fighting the bosses we fought during the Subspace Emissary. Do you think it's true?"

Zelda

"Who else will we fight? Certainly not just Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Link stated.

"Wasn't Giga Bowser one of the bosses of…'Melee'…?" Pit asked.

"Yes, but now that's Bowser's Final Smash. He can't be included as a boss." Zelda sighed softly. "I don't want to fight Duon again. As if fighting him in the Subspace Emissary wasn't enough." Link wrapped his arms around the princess and chuckled. "They'd have to weaken them. After all, no one can really fight them without dying once."

Pit found that he was getting slightly jealous. _He's got his arm around her…and she's accepting it!_ The angel then realized what he was thinking. _Forgive me, Lady Palutena. I forgot that he saved her once. Of course she'd accept it. _In his mind, he swept the thought away and acted as if he never envied Link.

But the thought came back to him when the Hylian playfully tugged at Zelda's hair. She ripped off his cap and ruffled up his blond hair. _They're…not flirting with each other, are they?_

"C'mon, Pit! Join in on the fight!" Link exclaimed. The angel was hesitant to, but he did, anyway. He found it quite fun to joke around with them, especially with Zelda. But every time he mad contact with her skin, he felt a strange feeling. _What is it…?_

"Oh!" Zelda tripped and dropped into Pit's arms. She giggled, but Pit was trying his hardest not to blush. His heart thumped against his chest. "I'm sorry!"

"I-it's okay." He helped her off and covered his face. _That was awkward!_ He then realized how he felt. _I don't get that way when other girls do that. I—I like Zelda!_

**Okay, I kind of rushed on this chapter (I don't like any of my chapters, do I?). If this update was somewhat late, that's because I don't have Internet. I work on this somewhere else…**


	3. Zelda is Confused

**I had a hard time fixing chapter three, so I decided it should focus on Zelda for the ¾ of it. But the last part is focused on Zelda, again. OMG, I'm confused. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers is property of Nintendo. I only own the story idea.**

**Zelda**

Zelda played with her evening gloves as she watched Link. He wasn't very quick and he also couldn't jump very high, which would make it hard for him to complete the third level of Target Smash. _But this is the first level…I should stop worrying. He'll be okay. _She readjusted her gloves and smiled. _Everyone will do great._

"U-uh, Z-Zelda?"

The princess turned to see Pit. He had an awkward smirk on his face and he was rubbing the back of his head. "What's up? Do you need anything?"

"N-no! I was only wondering…wondering if you were going to participate as Sheik." The angel was kicking the ground softly and looking away.

"Of course I am! Anyway, it's my turn. See you later!" She walked up to the Transporter and transformed into Sheik. _I feel so sorry for Pit. He looks so nervous…well, here I go._

"_Ready? Go!"_

Sheik dashed as quickly as she possibly could. She used her dash attacks and her specials to break every target. It seemed as if she only blinked her eyes. _That was quick._ She brushed her hands off proudly and had a wide smile under her cowl. She saw Sonic roll his eyes and place his hands on his hips. "Whatever." he muttered under his breath.

"You're just jealous because a girl can rival you." Sheik transformed back into Zelda and sat down next to Link. He had a happy expression on his face and hugged her.

"You're awesome. I can't even go that fast."

"Thank you." The two watched others flaunt their speed if they can even go fast. Zelda enjoyed them somewhat, but something burned her chest when she saw Pit perform. She ignored it, but it kept coming back. _What could this be? He's only my friend._ She shuffled in her seat, trying to get rid of the feeling. _I don't even know him that much. We hardly hang out. _From the corners of her eyes, she looked at Link._ My feelings are for him when he decides he wants me._ _I am his princess and he is my knight_

_2 Years Ago…_

"_Thank you very much for saving us, the people of Hyrule." Zelda said. "I'm glad that Zant never got his way."_

"_Aw, you don't have to thank me so much." Link shook her hand and had a great big smile on his face. Zelda blushed, covering her face. "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't think I'm ready to be the queen yet. I don't have a king to aid me."_

"_Well, anytime you're ready, I'll be right here."_

_I'll be right here._

The words echoed in her head. She knew for sure that Link was the one she loved and that Pit was just a friend. _He said, "I'll be right here." That means he loves me as well. It's been two years and he still hasn't declined to be my king. _She slipped her hand towards Link and giggled. He was so drawn in the Target Smash performances that he didn't notice. He always looked so cute when he was distracted. _Maybe just a little more time and I'll ask him…_

"Hey, Zellie." Samus sat down next to the two. "This is going so slow, isn't it? If we hadn't got more newcomers, the first level of Target Smash would've already been over. It takes at least ten minutes to do so."

"Well, that's because we have some slowpokes. At least we have Sonic…if he had been someone else, it could have taken eleven minutes."

Samus saw that Zelda was holding Link's hands. "I can see that you're almost ready."

Link snapped out of his distraction and gawked at Samus. "What did you say?"

Zelda quickly pushed Samus away and took her hand back. "She said nothing! Nothing, nothing at all…"

"All right…" Link went back to watching the other Smashers. Zelda grabbed her friend's collar and glared at her.

"You almost made us get you-know-what! I wasn't ready at all!" The princess let her go and sighed. _Why did I ever tell her about what Link said?_

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…be careful the next time, all right?"

Samus nodded nervously and sat a small distance away from Zelda. The princess decided she was thirsty and began heading to the Smash Mansion's kitchen. It seemed that no one was there, so she hummed her great grandmother's lullaby, _Zelda's Lullaby_.

**Pit**

Pit wiped his mouth. "Ah, that was a good drink." He cleaned the wet parts of the water fountain and hummed the _Underworld _theme quietly. And then there was a beautiful voice humming a different song. It didn't sound familiar, so he hid in a corner. Searching, he saw Zelda walking toward his way. His heart flared up as if he had been struck by something hot. _Z-Zelda!_

The angel tried to run away, but he tripped on his own foot and dropped to the ground. He attempted to get up quickly, but Zelda had already seen him. She gasped when she saw him.

"Hi, Pit…what are you doing…on the floor?"

"N-nothing! I have to go!" Pit finally picked himself up and ran away.

**Zelda**

The princess's face was colored in pink. _Oh, my…I think I may like him as well!_

**And there you have it! If you didn't quite get it, I added the events from **_**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess because **_**I wanted Zelda to be confused about who she loves. I didn't want both of them to fall for each other immediately. Well…the next chapter should be up in a million years…I'm having a difficult time writing…**


	4. Link or Pit?

**So…I'm happy you guys like this. It inspires me to continue. I've never been one to finish what I start, but I just want to get this over with. It'll be like, one of the first times I finished something. Well, enjoy!**

Zelda shivered. She couldn't choose between Link and Pit. _Who…?_ She dropped to the floor. _Why am I making a big deal out of this? I'm kind of obligated to become Link's wife, but…_

The princess tried to get up, but her legs were shaking. "I-I didn't know love could do this to you." She grabbed onto the water fountain for support and got her drink. The cool, fresh water calmed her down. "I don't know if I should be doing this…I should have stayed home." Zelda began to walk through the hallways, examining the posters covering them. There was a picture of her relative, also named Zelda. _Could that be why she didn't return?_

**Pit**

Pit buried his face in his arms. "I'm such a coward…"

Mario looked at the angel curiously. "What makes you a coward?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking out loud." Pit exhaled. Mario stared at him with no expression. "Okay, I'll tell you what's wrong. But you have to keep it a secret."

"It's-a okay, I won't tell anyone. What is-a it?"

_Oh, man_. Pit gulped. "You know, never mind. I'm tired."

"What? You don't want-a me to tell anyone that you're-a tired? Your secret is-a fine with me!"

"Ugh…" Pit didn't like it when people forced him to tell his secrets. "Fine." He shifted a little closer to Mario and whispered, "I, uh…I…I have a crush—I have a crush on Zelda. Now, be quiet!"

The plumber chuckled and replied, "And you can't-a tell her? It does make-a you a coward, but at least-a you didn't tell Link!" He searched around for any eavesdroppers, and then continued. "When Zelda makes-a the call, they'll have a wedding."

_What?! _"T-that can't be true! Y-you're not lying, are you? I mean, that sounds—"

"It sounds-a crazy, I know, but she told-a me herself! Ask-a her!" The plumber stood up from his seat and went away."

"Wait!"

"It's-a my turn. 'Let's-a go!'" Mario hopped away. Pit gaped at him, dumbstruck.

"There's no way that can be!" He scowled at the ground. He remembered the time they were playing around before the games. Maybe they were flirting back there. I don't know her that well, anyway.

**Link**

_I wonder what Zelda and Samus were talking about earlier. Something about being "ready." Could she be? I hope so._ Link watched Mario jump from platform to platform, starting Target Smash Level Two for everybody. He was cautiously content. _I've been waiting for two years. I must love her a lot. To think…one day, I'll be the king of Hyrule, and Zelda will be my queen._

A sudden thump on the table took Link out of his daydreams. It was Ragnell dropping onto it. "Ike. You don't have to scare me like that."

"You're disgracing the Triform of Courage on your hand if you're getting scared, Link."

"It's Triforce."

"Whatever. I'm looking for Samus."

"Don't know where she is."

Ike paused. "I wasn't asking. By the way, Pit's looking for you. I brought him here with me."

"All right." The Hylian saw Pit nervously coming toward him. He laughed out loud. "Don't be nervous! You need anything?" Link leaned against the table.

"I was wondering if that, um, 'Link and Zelda marriage' thing was true."

"Oh, that? Sure it is! I think she might be ready soon, too!"

Pit nearly fainted, but Ike caught him in time. Link raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything wrong with it?" He felt around his adventure pouch for a circular object, Zelda's ring_. He looks like he has something against me._ The angel simply staggered away. "Well, that was weird."

"Eh, while you're thinking about him, I'll be asking Samus out."

Link flinched. Now, he really wanted to see Zelda_. If I think about it, two years is a long time. A really long time. Ike can easily tell when he wants to date Samus. Something must be holding her back._ He pondered about the situation, but he decided to forget about it and relax. Two years wasn't an eternity to him.

…

Not too long after it was Link's turn to complete Target Smash Level Two.

"_Ready! GO!"_

They Hylian immediately turned to the right and jumped. He poked up with his sword and then jumped up two platforms to get to the Smart Bomb. He threw it up after a hop, in which it exploded and got rid of two targets. He broke the target under the sideways "L" platform, and made his way to the launcher. He shot the highest target and broke the one behind him by tossing the launcher. He picked up the rolling crate and threw it to break the lowest two targets and threw his Gale Boomerang to break the last one.

"_New record!"_

"Yes! I beat my old time!" Link wiped his dripping forehead and was teleported back outside. The other swordsmen patted him on the back and congratulated him.

**Zelda**

Zelda watched Link go back to his table after his performance. He looked so happy, unlike Pit, who was sulking around at another table.

Peach sipped her cup of tea, and then looked at Zelda. "Link did a pretty good job, didn't he?"

"Yeah. It's cool that he even broke his own record from training all the time."

"_Would Zelda please come up?"_

"Well, it's my turn. I'll be back." Zelda transformed into Sheik and went down to the teleporter.

…**I thought the Target Smash explanation was kind of weird, but that was the only way I could put it. Well, that's the fourth chapter. I have a deviantART account, and a drawing of some kind of Meta Knight human head should be it. Check it if you want :). **


	5. Is Pit Giving Up?

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers is property of Nintendo. I only own the story idea.**

_"Ready? Go!"_

Sheik attempted to jump and hit the first target, but her ankle cramped up and she fell to the ground immediately. The crowd gasped at the sight.

_"Oh! Looks like she'll have to be faster than usual to complete within a reasonable time!"_

_Oh, man!_ She shook her leg to try to make the cramp go away, but it wouldn't. She decided to just ignore it and continue on, but every time she moved, pain would soak her ankle. It had already been twenty seconds by the time she made it to the Smart Bomb. She threw it up, only to remember that she wasn't tall enough to throw it high. It exploded and she quickly escaped it. The explosion only broke on target, not two. She had to go up to the thin platform and break the other one herself.

_"C'mon, Sheik! You can do better than that!"_

She double jumped and used Vanish to break the target next to the "L" shaped platform. She used the launcher and shot the highest target, tossed it, and went down to the rolling crate. She threw it, and it broke the lowest two targets. To complete the level, she used her chain.

_"Too bad for you, Sheik! Twenty nine seconds!"_

"Seriously?" Sheik stared at the ground. _Had my ankle not cramped up, I would have done better._ Way _better. _She watched as Ganondorf went up to the teleporter, sneering at her.

"Even I can do better than that."

"Just...be quiet. She transformed into Zelda and went back to the Smash Mansion. She looked up at the picture of Zelda, the one who participated in the Melee games. She was smiling. "I wish I can quit."

**Link**

"Wha...what just happened out there?" Link stared into space.

"Well, I saw Sheik mess up. _Really_ mess up." Ike noticed the blank expression on Link's face. "She'll do better on the next level."

"Master Hand could have at least let her retry!"

"She will do better on the next level. Believe me." Ike let Ragnell lean against his leg as he watched Ganondorf complete the last of Target Smash Level Two.

_I wonder if Zelda's feeling bad about her performance. _Link tightened his grip to the Master Sword. "I'm going to look for Zelda. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Link ran around, searching for Zelda. She was nowhere to be found outside, so he went inside the Smash Mansion. _If she's not outside, then she must be inside. _He walked around. The hallways were dark, due to them not being used. "Maybe she could be using magic." He looked around until he bumped into another figure. "Pit?! What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm just wandering, y'know. Being bored."

"Have you seen Zelda anywhere?"

"Oh, Zelda? No."

"I'll catch up with you later, all right?" _For some reason, I don't feel like talking to him. _

"Okay."

Link looked for Zelda some more until he ran upon one hallway. There were posters everywhere, and Zelda was leaning against the Melee poster. She had tears in her eyes. He ran up and hugged her, saying, "What's wrong?"

She leaned on him and buried her face in his chest. "I really want to go back home!"

Link rubbed her shoulder, noticing that it was tense. "That may have been a bad performence, but don't stress. You'll do better the next time."

"It's not about that!"

"What?" He looked at her curiously. "What is it about, then?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"It's a secret, huh?" He glanced at her face. Her eyes were irritated and she was blushing.

"Y-yes."

_I wonder what it is._

**Pit**

_Link didn't seem too excited about seeing me._ He looked outside the window and saw Samus started Target Smash Level Two._ I guess it's almost my turn. _He opened the window and hopped out, letting his wings slightly spread out so that he can fall slowly. He thought about Link and Zelda's possible future marriage. An image of Zelda walking down the aisle, clad in a beautiful, white dress ran through his mind.

_Have fun._

That's what Palutena told him to do. He held up his fist in triumph. "I-I guess...that's what I should do." He attached his dual blades and went to the teleporter. Samus had completed her performance.

"Well, Pit it's your turn!"

"Okay."

Pit closed his eyes as he was teleported to the event.

_"Ready? Go!"_

The angel broke the first three targets with ease, only having to jump a few times to get to them. He grabbed the Smart Bomb and threw it up. It exploded and broke the next two while he went toward the launcher. He shot it toward the highest target, tossed it, went down, and grabbed the rolling crate. He threw it to his left, and as it broke the lowest two targets, he dashed over to the last one. He had complete the level.

_"New record!"_

He broke his previous record. He was relieved to know because there were some other serious competitions out there. Had he been a monster, like Bowser, he would probably lose. But he was an angel.

_Yes._

Pit was brought back to the real world. He saw some Super Smash Brothers fans cheering for him, and he waved to them. Getting praise was freeing him from his anxiousness to ask Zelda out, if he ever would. He didn't really like the idea of her getting married. It was torture. _Oh, well. These people like me._

Pit saw that a snack stand had been set up, and he went to get a drink. He purchased a soda, and as he watched, he noticed that the Ice Climbers work together no matter what. He wondered if he should be like that with his emotions. When he realized he liked Zelda, he had been beating himself up after he had found out that Zelda would be getting married to another man one day.

He sat down quietly._ Lady Palutena would tell me to let her go. If I make an emotional mess out of myself, I have to let her go._

**Oh, no! Is Pit giving up on Zelda? XD (How else am I going to keep the story going?)**


End file.
